Due to the insecure environment of the typical deployed vending machine (VM) location, the VM employs a series of physical security measures to prevent intrusion and unauthorized access to the VM. The basic method of access control is by securing the front door of the machine through the use of a heavy duty lock and key with limited access to the keys. The basic concept is to keep unauthorized users from accessing operational equipment inside the VM, such as a controller card, and manipulating sales price, inventory totals, and the like.